iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1176 BC
[[ስዕል:1176B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 82: 1176 BC. Previous map: 1196 BC. Next map: 1146 BC (Maps Index)]] 1176 BC - TROJAN WAR MAIN EVENTS 1193-1183 BC - The Trojan War The Great Trojan War broke out between Achaeans and Priam of Troy in 1193 BC, about which many details have been written, as it was a major milestone and memorable event for centuries to come. The Achaeans finally prevailed and sacked Troy, despite the latter having numerous allies after 1185 BC, including the Amazons led by Penthesilea and all the other assorted Teutonic peoples under Heccar and Telephus, and the enigmatic Memnon who is supposed to have brought a force from a far-off land, most often said to be Ethiopia, but sometimes Susan far to the east or Hesperia far to the west. In the 100 or so years between Proteus and Herihor (c. 1190-1090 BC) on the Ethiopian king lists, there are no fewer than 21 kings named with total of 320 years, meaning concurrent reigns in a divided Ethiopia, but none of them is a candidate for this Memnon, who must have come from somewhere else. Penthesilea and Telephus were killed in combat, and replaced by Queen Amar, and Euriphilus respectively. Heccar (Hector) is a son of his predecessor Brenner of Boigeria and not really of Priam, though he was Priam's adopted heir, according to the European annals. In Egypt, Queen Twosret (Thuoris) followed Siptah as Pharaoh in 1191 BC, and then Setnakhte in 1189 BC, and Ramesses III in 1186 BC. 1191 BC - Kassites retake Babylon The Assyrians continued to hold northern Babylonia through several royal coups at home, until 1191 BC, when the Kassite forces of Adad-shuma-usur defeated the Assyrians of Enlil-kudurri-usur, capturing him and expelling the Assyrians from their land. Ninurta-apal-Ekur then seized power in Assyria, and Meli-shipak succeeded in Kassite Karduniash in 1186 BC. 1185-1175 BC - Further Sea People campaigns In 1185 BC the Sikeli and other Sea Peoples invaded Syria and destroyed Ugarit and Emar from the crumbling Hittite Empire of Suppiluliuma II. For 1184 BC, Jerome records another Mopsus in Cilicia (Kizzuwatna, Hilakku), who could be Sea People Lukkan, or perhaps Moesian like the ancient Mopsus. The Sea Peoples attacked Egypt again in 1182 BC and 1179 BC, occupying Amurru as a base, but the Egyptians subjected Philistia including Joppa, and controlled it until the Philistine resurgence of 1147 BC. The Sea Peoples attacked Egypt one more time in 1175 BC. Connected with the 'Sea Peoples' and occurring in the annals at this time is the start of a series of 'Thalassocracies', the first of which was Lydia from 1176 BC. Curiously enough, roughly the same list is given as the succession of colonising powers in Hispania, or at least parts of it, for the same times. The details are vague in either case, but putting together what little we have, we may surmise that one of the requisites for the title of 'Thalassocracy' was control of the Straits of Gibraltar or 'Pillars of Hercules'. Lydia, still ruled by Omphale, may therefore have been considered a fringe member of the Sea Peoples coalition, like Meshwesh (Weshesh). In another part of Hispania, Gargoris Melicola succeeded Erithreus in 1176 BC. 1180 BC - Aeneas goes to Latium After the Fall of Troy, some Trojan nobles under Aeneas took refuge with the Curetes (Aborigines) whose king Latinus gave the fief of Latium to Aeneas as a kingdom in 1180 BC. In Tyrrhenia, Mezentius ruled 1205-1180 BC, followed by Tarchon III. Aeneas defeated Rutuli (a neighboring city-state) and was followed by Ascanius in Latium in 1176 BC. 1178 BC - Fall of Hattushash In 1178 BC the Kaskans plundered Hattushash, the Hittite capital, and this time they ended Suppiluliuma's Empire which had been overrun by Moesians, Teutons, and Luwians etc. Only Carchemish, the fief of the Hittite Crown Princes, was still controlled by the former Hittite dynasty. 1178 BC - Jephthah defeats Ammon By 1178 BC the Israelites had repented of their idolatry and turned to the Lord for deliverance, and He gave the Ammonites into the hand of Jepthah of Gilead, who was judge of independent Israel until Ibzan followed him in 1172 BC. During Jephtha's judgeship there was a civil conflict between the Israelites of Gilead and those of Ephraim. 1176 BC - Frank in Celtica and Boigeria In 1176 BC Frank, the son of Heccar, succeeded him in Boigeria, and also followed his father-in-law Remus in Celtica. Frank also ruled in Helvetia and thus much of Europe was subject to one sovereign at this time. However, under the weaker Remus, Oscus had declared independence in Bituriges (Berry), Lemovix in Lemovices (Limousin), and Gergester in Arvernia (Auvergne). There were also Amar ruling the Amazons in Ephesus, and Euriphilus over the Getae and Cimmerians, still part of the larger Teutonic area. Rorik (Roderik) remained in Swedica until 1171 BC, and subjected Curetes and Vandals while fighting Bous of Ruthenia. Wiglek remained in Danica until 1158 BC.